Until We Meet Again
by the sleepyhead
Summary: A really short one-shot on what I made up just before Hanare left Kakashi for, perhaps, forever. Summary sucks, hope you enjoy though.


**Hi. I just happened to watch Naruto Shippuden Episode 191 and I swear my heart couldn't take any of it. Anyway this is what I'd like to imagine that happened just before Naruto and gang came running. Haha. Wished it actually happened though.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

There was nowhere else for her to run.

He knew everything. He knew how she was able to steal information on the Leaf secretly. He'd cut off all her chances to escape. Now she had only her two options left; to surrender and give herself in, or die by his hands.

But he wouldn't let any of it happen.

"I cannot kill someone who has lost her pride as a ninja," he said firmly. "A ninja never allows their emotions to get in the way of the mission." He paused. "I wanted to fight you as a ninja until the end."

"So that's your answer," Hanare said softly.

No words had needed to be spoken then. The understanding between the two was given its due thought through the silent gaze locked between their eyes. There was no more time before the others came.

The nostalgic wind blew through the forest, bringing along with it leaves from her new home as it escaped out into the sky.

"...Go," Kakashi said quietly, letting his eyes meet hers for the perhaps the last time.

Hanare's eyes dimmed slightly before she gave him a soft smile, feeling the slightest twist of her heart. Kakashi pulled his gaze away to his feet, closing his eyes shut, not quite wanting to watch her go. His heart ached slightly and he knew exactly why, although he didn't want to believe it.

He didn't want to let her go.

But he was surprised when he felt two small hands grab at his, gaining his attention immediately and causing him to snap his head up, only to find that she was still there, but this time, she was merely a foot away.

He frowned slightly. "Hanare-"

She ignored him completely and leaned in, her lips meeting the fabric of his mask, but nonetheless she could still feel the warmth of his soft lips. There was a battle of temptation and hesitation inside of him, but in the end, he simply tightened the grip on her hands and gingerly kissed her back.

It was nothing like what happened a few days back. It was absolutely nothing in comparison as to when Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had fallen from a tree and caused him to accidentally kiss Hanare. At that time, it didn't mean anything at all. An absolute accident. But this – this was different. It meant the world.

Kakashi tugged at her hands ever so slightly and pulled her closer, causing her to lean into the kiss, but then all too soon she pulled away. Her cheeks were flushed pink, eyes glowed of a mixture of sorrow and happiness and her hands gave his one small squeeze.

She smiled, a small but sincere smile, and he couldn't help but return it. The fabric of his mask pulled up along with his lips as he too smiled. And then they heard them.

"Thank you," she murmured, taking a step back, pulling her hands away from his grip.

His eyes met hers for the final time as his hands dropped limply to his sides. And then she was gone.

He shut his eyes and calmed himself down, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as his three students ran up behind him. He let out a small sigh.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's voice ringed his ears.

"Where's Hanare-san?" Sakura asked, and at the sound of her name his heart twisted slightly.

Kakashi stayed silent. He didn't reply immediately, but soon enough, he sighed once more. "I guess she felt cornered and gave up.. She jumped off the cliff," he lied smoothly.

His eyes dimmed. "An admirable ninja."

Sakura's face fell. "No..."

"Are you okay with this, Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto snapped. He actually believed that his sensei loved her. What with the way he looked at her, how could anyone deny it? "What if that lady really did love you?"

"Enough!" Kakashi cut him off. He didn't want to think about it – how she could have, might have, loved him. She was just a small girl when he found her years ago. It wasn't likely for her to...

He left his own thought hanging as his voice dropped to a quiet tone. "It's pointless."

They stayed silent. Kakashi pulled his gaze up to the clear, azure sky, letting his eyes rest on a cloud. He pictured her, her sweet smile and beautiful eyes; and he couldn't help but smile.

"Until we meet again," he promised silently.


End file.
